Prophecy and Change
|pages = 448 |year = 2369 – 2375; 25th century |ISBN = 0743470737 (paperback) (Kindle) }} :You may also be looking for the Orb of Prophecy and Change. Prophecy and Change is a Pocket DS9 short story anthology – written to celebrate the 10th anniversary of – edited by Marco Palmieri. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :Love and Hate. Faith and Doubt. Guilt and Innocence. Peace and War. :Few television series have embraced this symphony of contradictions on the epic scale of ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. From the vastness of space to the darkest depths of the soul, from the clash of empires to the struggles of conscience, from the crossroads of a galaxy to the convergence of hearts – that seven-year journey was both universal and personal, challenging its audience with stories and characters that redefined Star Trek s Human Adventure for all time.'' :Pathways traveled… the widowed father struggling to rebuild his shattered life, reborn as a religious icon to millions of believers. :Challenges conquered… the resistance fighter who aided her former oppressors in their struggle for liberation and emerged as the leader she never imagined herself becoming. :Truths revealed… the orphaned alien whose quest for his own identity became the salvation of a quadrant. :Rediscover this extraordinary saga in a landmark collection of tales that confronts assumptions, divulges secrets, and asks as many questions as it answers. :These stories, entwined with familiar episodes, reveal the world of ''Deep Space Nine anew as told by:'' :Christopher L. Bennett, Keith R.A. DeCandido, Heather Jarman, Jeffrey Lang, Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels, Una McCormack, Terri Osborne, Andrew Robinson, Kevin G. Summers, Geoffrey Thorne Contents ;Introduction – "What We Left Behind" :by Terry J. Erdmann and Paula M. Block ;"Revisited, Part One" :by Anonymous :A young woman seeks out her favourite author. ;"Ha'mara" :by Kevin G. Summers ;"The Orb of Opportunity" :by Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels ; "Broken Oaths" :by Keith R.A. DeCandido ;"…Loved I Not Honor More" :by Christopher L. Bennett ;"Three Sides to Every Story" :by Terri Osborne ;"The Devil You Know" :by Heather Jarman ;"Foundlings" :by Jeffrey Lang ;"Chiaroscuro" :by Geoffrey Thorne ;"Face Value" :by Una McCormack ;"The Calling" :by Andrew J. Robinson ;"Revisited, Part Two" :by Anonymous Background information * Andrew J. Robinson's short story acts as a sequel to his DS9 novel, A Stitch in Time and The Dream Box, a two-person play about Garak and Julian Bashir written and performed by Robinson and Alexander Siddig. The play was performed at Star Trek conventions they were appearing at together over a number of months. When Robinson was asked if he wanted to novelize it, or turn it into a short story for Pocket Books, he preferred to write something new that followed it. The essential facts, including the shock climax of the play, are raised in the short story. * Cover art was done by Cliff Nielsen. Characters ;Benjamin Sisko ;Elim Garak ;William Ross ;Odo ;Quark ;Worf ;Jadzia Dax ;Ezri Dax ;Julian Bashir ;Kira Nerys ;Miles O'Brien ;Jake Sisko ;Winn Adami ;Tora Ziyal ;Rom ;Nog ;Dukat ;Damar ;Weyoun ;Leeta ;Morn ;Brunt ;Shakaar Edon ;Enrique Muniz ;Opaka ;Grilka ;D'Ghor ;Lenaris Holem ;Turrel ;Melanie ;T'Rul ;Day Kannu ;Thrax External link * cs:Prophecy and Change Category:Anthologies